Friendship to LOVE
by BerNizE 23.HitsuKarin LOVEr
Summary: Tsurara and Rikuo are Friends. then one day Tsurara and Rikuo have to go to school.. and Rikuo finds out the Kana love him little did he know so does Tsurara, so she gets jealous. Then Tsurara found out Shima loves her little did she know so does Rikuo, so he gets jealous. But one day because of jealousy they cant take their feeling anymore. What will happen to them? READ PLEASE!
1. School

**Tsurara POV**

_Waka_… Wake up it's already 6:30 am, remember you its Monday you, have school today _Waka…_

Rikuo-sama just turned his back from me and said

5 more minutes Tsurara

But Waka… I said

Ahhh so you won't wake up neh Waka even if I do _ this…._

I started tickling Waka and he started LAUGHING loud..

WHAHAHAHAHA….. stop it Tsurara….. he said

naah.. Rikuo-sama I won't stop until you get up… I said

Alright… ALRIGHT BWAHAHA.. IM UP ok.. you can stop now.. =_=.. he said..

Tsurara what time is it again..? he asked

Ehh… Waka it's already 6:35 in the morning.. I said

O_O NANI? Shoot I'm gonna be late for school, why didn't you wake me up earlier… then he looked at me…

EHHHHHH….! You're already ready for school, eh wait you're coming to my school ?!… he sounded shock…

Hehe…. Hai Waka you better get ready, don't worry waka I'll for you to be done WAKA…. I replied..

And with that he stormed out of the room…..

**Rikuo POV**

Right she'll wait for me huh….

I stormed out of my room… cause I'm gonna be late I'm so fast that you can compare me to a lightning…

I ate breakfast….. took a bath…. Dressed.. and VIOLA…

I'm done…

I took my bag.. and said..

MOM, OLD-MAN ! IM GOING TO SCHOOL….

They replied in unison..

ALRIGHT BE CAREFUL RIKUO!...

Then me and Tsurara started walking to school.

**No one POV**

Hey you guys.. I heard we had a new classmate today and it's a she..

Yeah… I hope she's cute..

But then ….

*RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!*

The bell rung and all of the the students gone to their chairs…

The teacher came in….

GOOD MORNING CLASS! The teacher said wearing a wide smile on her face

GOOD MORNING TEACHER! The class said in unison.

Teacher why are you smiling….. so widely? Someone asked.

Ah… ohh, well class you see today you will have a new classmate…

Then the class started to whisper..

_I wonder who is it?_

_Yeah I hope she/he's friendly.._

_Hey guys I heard it's a girl.._

Alright class be quiet .. the teacher said

You may come in now.. the teacher said with a wide grin ^_^

The the new student came…

The students in the room were all shocked.. O_O

The boys were blushing, and the girls looked jealous of how beautiful the girl is….

The she speaked up..

Hello everyone I'm Tsurara Oikawa  
hope we can get along well.. ^_^

The the boys glows more redder when she smiled.. /

Nura Rikuo pls. raise youre hand… Tsurara-san please sit beside Rikuo-kun. The teacher said

Hai…. SENSEI.. .. the new student said…


	2. Feelings

**a/n: hello again you guys, pls. inform me if there are mistakes from the first chapter but as you can see I'm a beginner.. ^_^**

**Oh well here's the next Chapter **

**ENJOY YOU GUYS! ^_^**

* * *

**Rikuo POV**

Tsurara sat next to me and said..

Ohayo waka… ^_^

Hello to you too Tsurara ^_^.. I said with a fake smile..

Ugh…. I'm irritated of how the other boys of the class look at Tsurara. They somehow looked interested in her.. it makes me feel weird…..

UGH! What is this feeling anyway…. I yelled in my head..

HAHAHA….. looks like my little Rikuo is growing up… BWAHAHAHA…. Someone said in my head..

Oh… SHUT UP other me…. _.. What do you mean anyway…. I replied in my head..

NANI?! You don't know what I mean… BWAHAHAHA… he started to laugh crazily… =_=

Oh shut up…. I said…

EH? But seriously you don't know what I mean…. Let me tell you you're I****E… he said but I didn't hear the last part…

Ehh? Can you repeat what you said… I asked

Nope you will have to find out on your own.. hihihi …. He said wearing a goofy face… :/

I was back in my conscious when the teacher spoke up…

Nura-kun are you alright…? The teacher asked.

O_O.. h-h-ha-hai sensei..

Good then.. sensei said..

Then I looked at Tsurara… _..  
I never thought Tsurara is so GORGEOUS, like an angel… /

EH? What am I thinking ugh…. WEIRD…

**Kana POV**

Ohayo minna, this is my first POV as you know I'm Kana Ienaga.. hihi I'm Nura-Kun's Classmate… and he's my friend…

Oww… I'm jealous of the new student  
She's so  
.

.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL….**

All the boys in our class is interested in her…. Well not sure but it's a shock then….

But I felt much jealous when I saw Nura-kun..

.

.

.

.

Looking at the new student like he likes her..

UGH! IM SO MAD AT THAT NEW STUDENT! I screamed in my head..

That right… I know what your thinking… your thinking that I like RIKUO NURA… but your absolutely right…

And I'm not gonna let that new student have him… hwahaha

**Shima POV**

The new student is .

.

.

.

**STUNNING!**

She has golden eyes.. and blue hair with white strips..

Which made her cuter…

I think she and Rikuo know each other..

The way they talk, it's really obvious…..

UGH_ I think I like the new girl.  
cause this feeling when Rikuo-kun.. look at her that way .. UGH…

Yes it's fine and I really think… I LIKE HER!

And I'm not gonna let rikuo have her…..

Even though theres only the slightest chance..

Hey….. Shima are you alright… you look like… your mentally absent here…. Someone asked me…

O_O….. oh it's just you…. _Nandemonai (_nothing) just thinking…. TORII….

Oh yeah.. just thinking huh… well your thinking pretty deep… she said..

Oh just be quiet… Sensei might here you…. You don't want to get detention do you….. I replied…

Of course not you _BAKA! _She replied _..

Many hours later….

_***RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGG***_

The bell rung means .. school time is over.. hihi…

But…..

Member of _Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol_, we have a meeting… pls. come to our meeting place….. the leader said **(Kiyotsugu )….**

Ugh… what a long day…. *sigh*

**Tsurara POV**

Eh? Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol? What is that..

Ne… Waka what is Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol? i asked.. Rikuo-sama.

Oh.. it's yokai hunting patrol ( a/n: tell me if im wrong kay.. )

EH?! Do they know about you and me being a yokai waka?! I asked shocked of what he said..

Tsurara! Quiet down they might hear you, and no they do not know about us being a yokai kayy…he replied..

HAI!... ne.. waka are you a member of that patrol? I asked with curiosity….

Yes, Tsurara I am a member of that patrol… he replied..

Because I wanted to protect my _friends _from harm of yokai's without them knowing that I too am a yokai.. he continued..

Hai!... e-e-e-hh.. w-w-aka.. can I ask you i-i-i-if i-I can j-o-o-o-in the s-s-a-me patrol as y-yo-u are in? I asked with shyness… /

Of course Tsurara, I don't mind at all.. he replied with a smile ^_^….

**INNER TSURARA….**

YES! YES! YES!

Rikuo-Sama allowed me to join the same patrol he was in..

^_^ - ME..

Hahaha that way I can keep an eye with RIKUO-SAMA..

And that smile, it's making me fall for him even more.. /

That's right.. you heard what I said… I LIKE RIKUO-SAMA.. as in LLLOOOVVVEE! /

* * *

….

T: ehh….. that Kana,,, ihh…. why? _

Au: hehe.. sorry Tsurara that will make the story interesting.. bwhahaha..

T: I hate you Author!

Au: what you hate :(.. … alright then I'll let Kana-chan have Rikuo-kun..

T: NANI?! … ahh AUTHOR-san don't.. pls.. I don't hate you … I love you.. really.. really love you.. pls.. huhuh..

K: huh.. inyo face oikawa-san… rikuo will be mine whahaha… *EVIL SMILE*

Au: ehh.. I didn't say that… duh… alright I'll give you rikuo-kun, tsurara-san say sory first ^_^

T: sorry, sorry, SUPER SORRY.. can I have him now ^_^..

Au: hmm… let me think

…

RIKUO: ehh..? what are you gurls talking about…?

O_O NANDEMONAI! They said in unison….

Au: hahaha—hehe nothing .. *sweat drop*

R: ehh?

Au: oh just shut… don't ruin the surprise in the story hmpphh..

* * *

A/n: /hello you guys hope you enjoy my story and pls…. READ AND REVIEW! ^_^

Also give me ideas, cause im running out of ideas.. ^_^…


End file.
